A Mother Of Minions
by Pricat
Summary: After a year of being married, Lucy hasn't bonded with the Minions and she has to bond with them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea after slaming my thumb off my computer desk and saw Lucy kissing Kevin's boo-boo and one thing led to another realising that Lucy would need to bond with the Minions since tey see Gru as their father.**

**I hope you guys like.**

"Ow!" Kevin sniffles as he had gotten hurt during a rough house session but Lucy understood as she had been married a year to Gru and adored her husband and daughters but wanted to bond with the Minions since they considered Gru their father which she thought was sweet and wanted to be their mother.

But they were a little scared as Nefario had scared them saying that Lucy would be another boss and Gru knew that wasn't true as Lucy cared about them all as she thought them cute munchkins making Gru smile as he was seeing Lucy grab a band-aid bending down to the Purple Minion's level seeing him scared.

"Aw it's okay as I don't bite." she told him kissing the injury.

He blushed as he was used to Dave kissing his boo-boos but was looking forward to bonding with them and were seeing Gru smile and saw the other Minions shy about being friends with Lucy as she was playing with the girls but Edith was play fighting with Jerry and Dave which made her smile.

Nefario smiled as he watched this because he knew how Lucy made both the girls and Gru happy and knew the Minions were wanting to trust her.

He saw Tim helping him with projects.

That night, the Minions were having an ice cream party as Lucy had heard them and curious smiling at their antics but Carl smiled offering her ice cream as she accepted but the others were unsure, knowing that this was a huge change but it made their father happy so were willing to try seeing Lucy dancing which was cool so maybe this wouldn't be so bad, and later that morning Gru found his wife on the couch knowing she had been with the Minions having fun making coffee for them.

Her eyes fluttered open but smiled as she was happy to see him there telling him about last night.

"That's good as they're not used to change, what with what they went through in their lives before I found them." he told her.

She was curious and decided to wait as she heard the girls up wondering if the cousins were okay making her confused,

"It's what I told the girls the Minions were my cousins before we became a family." Gru told her.

She thought it was adorable going to make pancakes but were seeing sleepy Minions which was cute and were cranky.


	2. Learning About Them

**A/N**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE STORY AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AS i LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOING AS lUCY NEEDS TO GET THE mINIONS TO TRUST HER BUT LEARNING ABOUT THEIR PAST HELPS THEM BOND.**

**i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE.**

* * *

><p>Gru chuckled seeing most of the Mimions drinking coffee to wake themselves up as they had a wild ice cream party like they did every Friday night knowing they'd be back to normal soon but saw Kevin already awake but Purple Minions were wired so weren't good sleepers making Gru relieved but saw a sleeping Dave on his furry purple back.<p>

"He was like this after I came out of the bathroom, but I don't mind." Kevin said blushing.

"Aw but that's adorable and are they always like that, your munchkins, I mean?" Lucy asked her husband.

"Yes as Miniobs are very close knit, they have to be after what they went through before they found me but that's for another time." he said yawning while drinking coffee.

Lucy was now curious about what her husband meant knowing he wouldn't tell her, Nefario could making her eyes brighten and it would have to wait until later hearing the girls were up, and was seeing Edith laugh knowing what had happened, since she and her sisters knew the Minions had wild ice cream parties on Friday nights.

"Wow, they must have a blast every Fridsy night, eating ice cream!" the ten year old said as Gru smiled at his middle kitten.

"Yes but they leave quite a mess in the lab, but it normally cleans up." he said.

The girls were eating up, but had things to do like dance class and karate but Lucy was quiet because she wanted to ask Nefario about what Gru had meant.

Kevin was in the tank like car with Dave as both Minions were wearing tutus which made them look affordable as the girls especially Agnes giggled seeing them hold hands and Gru knew about them.

* * *

><p>"Aw why do we gotta clean, just because we had our usual Fridsy night fun?" Mark complained while he and the other Minions were cleaning up their mess eith Nefario working on something.<p>

"You know what Dad's like, if we don't." Bob said as Phil nodded.

He was wearing his French maids's dress and dusting but Lucy thought this was adorable but found Nefario as he was stunned she was here realising now she lived here, Gru had shown her around down Here but wondered what she was doing in here.

"Gru told me Sometjing about the Minions, that they're close knit and had to be before they found him, what does he mean by that?" she said as Nefario frowned making sure none of the Minions were around explaining as her eyes darkened hearing their past, feeling bad for them.

Her eyes lit up hearing how Gru had taken all of the Minions in and treated them the way they deserved, and were like his kids before the girls joined them, and Gru still thought of them as his kids making a broad smile cross her face hearing laughter, seeing Gru playing with the Minions wearing football gear, deciding to join in.

"Are you sure, as things get crazy?" he asked her.

" Eeyup as I used to handle bad guys like crazy and with my bare hands and a lipstick taser, I think I can handle this." she told him.

He and the Minions were stunned at her skill but having fun since Gru knew his boys were still getting used to having Lucy around, and trying to break the ice with them which seemed to be working and was relieved seeing Kevin way hyped up.

Lucy understood as it was like Edith at bedtime knowing she had to tire him out, knowing he loved watching karate class and Efith teaching him moves giving her an idea taking a defensive stance as the Purple Minion smirked doing the same.

"Dad, Is this a good idea, as Mom's a great fighter?" Dave asked him.

"Relax Dave, she knows what she's doing." he said as they watched.

After a while, Lucy saw Kevin get sleepy as she knew he rarely slept so making him take an nap would help but was holding him gently in her arms.

"Aww he's so fluffy!" she said softly.

"Yeah when he's not being his usual self or asleep, then he's cute.

I'll take him to his and Dave's room." Gru replied taking Kevin from her.

She then followed him to the Minion quarters since she thought the Minions had their own rooms seeing Gru enter a key code as the door to Dave and Kevin's room opened entering making Lucy smile seeing s big bed, with anime posters and drawings, an iPad on Kevin's bedside table, stuffed animals on the bed, a dresser with many drawers but it looked warm and inviting.

"Yeah they like decorating their rooms how they feel, but let's tuck Kevin in." Gru said as she agreed seeing him put the Purple Minion in the bed.

He found the stuffed monster Kevin slept with, seeing a huge smile cross his face making Lucy smile because it was so cute.

"We should leave him alone, as him taking an nap Is rare, unless Dave is here." Gru said as they left but she was liking bonding eith the Minions so far.


	3. Sleepwalking Antics

Dave was worried as Mark had snuck into his and Krvin's room as Kevin was asleep as he was a bully to most of the Minions but especially to Dave and now Kevin as he was a Purple Minion forever but saw him reach out to take Kevin's stuffed monster but before he could, Kevin was awake but still asleep!

"Yo fuzzball, wake up!" Mark yelled as Dave saw Kevin swipe at Mark with a toy sword knowing he was sleepwalking.

"Uh-oh, Sir Kevin is on a quest!" Dave said as the Purple Minion was going after Mark chasing him into the kitchen as Gru looked worried, making Lucy curious.

"Sometimes Kevin gets locked in his dream world and sleepwalks, but we have to wake him before he hurts himself or others." he said seeing Kyle hide under the table.

Margo saw this and threw milk over Kevin as the Purple Minion male woke up wondering what he was doing in the kitchen as Gru explained.

Kevin was drinking soda so he wouldn't fall asleep or sleepwalk.

Later that night in the kitchen, Lucy found Kevin there eating cookies and watching anime on his iPad but sketching manga wondering what she was doing up.

"Just worrying about you, as Dave was concerned for you." she said.

" Yeah it happens but I try to not do it." he said.

She understood but leaving him be and hoped Gru knew that Kevin was up taking coffee with her.

He understood that Kevin was trying not to sleepwalk but the Purple Minion male needed his sleep, if he could and sighed.

At least some of the Minions were bonding with Lucy 


	4. Hearing Problems

Later that night, Lucy was sensing something was wrong as she heard footsteps turning on the light seeing Dave there wondering what was wrong.

"Kevin, his ears are hurting!

He keeps whimpering and hugging his stuffed monster and me tight.

I figured you would know how to help." he said.

"I understand but let me go check." she said following him.

She heard growl like whimpers from Dave and Kevin's room seeing Kevin burying his purple furred head under the pillow as she saw pus coming out understanding but scooping him onto her lap as he was whimpering.

"Aww your ears hurt huh?" she said.

"Yeah they've been hurting again.

I just hid it from Daddy." he said.

She was getting pain killers from Nefario making him take them, seeing him calm down but getting sleepy as she put him back in his side of the bed.

"I'll tell Gru in the morning, as he can help." she told Dave.

He was getting back into bed but hoped Kevin would be okay.

Gru was worried after Lucy had told him about Kevin's ears since after Agnes had screamed, it had damaged his hearing but he felt bad seeing Kevin covering his ears knowing he needed to get them looked at, seeing him drink black coffee as the girls were up, as Agnes wondered what was wrong with Kevin.

"His ears are hurting again but I'll help him." he told her.

Edith knew that Kevin was being tough but knew he liked being around their Dad or Dave seeing him eat five stacks of pancakes impressed.

"Edith, you know he has a fierce appetite.

Why does being a bottomless pit impress you?" Nargo asked.

"It just does." she replied.

"Girls go get ready for school okay?" Gru said.

He knew that Kevin was not a happy Purple Minion this morning seeing Chomper there skateboarding impressing the other Miniobs.

"Hey Kev you okay?

You look like your bananas got eaten.' he said.

"His ears are sore Chomper.

But Dad will handle it." Dave said.

"Aww man that's not fun." Chomper replied.

He was hugging Kevin which Lucy was finding cute knowing how Chomper was very sweet like his sister Pricat but saw Gru lift him up as he was taking the girls to school but Agnes saw Kevin asleep resting his head on the seatbelt, which was cute.

"Hey he's gonna be fine.

That scream was in self defense from what Margo said." Edith said.

"Yeah but I feel bad for Kevin.

I just hope the doctor can fix him." Agnes replied.

They then pulled up at the elementary school as Agnes and Edith were getting out but Edith ruffled Kevin's Purple hair but Agnes kissed his head before getting out.

Gru thought it adorable since Margo had told him why the fluffy unicorn's butt looked different but Agnes was helping him feel better.

"Dad, Kevin's gonna be okay right?" Margo asked.

"Yeah his ears are always like this.

I wish there was something I could do." he told her.

He pulled up at the middle school as she got out but looked at the tank like car before going inside.

Gru sighed as he knew they were growing up fast but taking Kevin to the doctor hoping that he could fix the Purple Minion male's ears. 


	5. Cheating Kevin Up

Dave and the others were concerned for Kevin as the AVL doctor said he needed surgery for his ears to fix them but the Purple Minion male had to stay away from loud sounds but they saw Mark had a bullhorn knowing that he was going to be mean to Kevin sighing.

Chomper was knowibg what Mark was up to which was pretty mean seeing him go into Dave and Kevin's room but heard Kevin yell in pain making him and Gru worry.

"Are you okay, but what happened?" Gru asked Kevin.

"Mark.

He blew a bullhorn in my ears." he said.

Gru was mad but he knew that Kevin was in pain and Mark had made it worse and soothing him with ice cream as Chomper was helping since he was a good friend to both Dave and Kevin so understood.

"I'm sure Gru is punishing Mark.

That was mean what Mark did.' he said to Kevin.

"Yeah he's mean." Kevin said.

Lucy had overheard them but were understanding since they were family and she cared about them.

She knew the others were worried about Kevin.

"We should help him feel better." she said.

They then heard the girls home which made them happy, asbAgnes wondered if Kevin was okay since she had been worried all day, Edith too.

"Kevin needs surgery for his ears as the doctor told your Dad." Lucy told them.

"Aw poor Kevin!" Agnes said.

"I bet Mark did something to him." Edith said.

"Yes he did, by blowing a bullhorn in his ears." Chomper told her.

"That's mean!" Agnes said as she was getting a snack.

"Yeah aren't they brothers?" Edith asked.

Gru had overheard them but understood as he knew both girls were worried seeing Margo home as she hugged her Dad.

"Mark's being mean again." Edith said.

"To Kevin, I bet?" she said as Agnes nodded.

She was going to find him.

Later at dinner, Agnes and Edith along with Gru and Lucy noticed Margo wasn't at the table as Dave was there.

"She's still talking to Mark.

Chomper's with Kevin." he told him.

"Okay.

I'll save leftovers for Margo." Gru said.

Lucy smirked as they were having ice cream but knew it was Friday night so it was okay since it was the weekend seeing Edith put on her pyjamas along with Agnes but were going to Kevin, as she had her fluffy unicorn as she never let it go despite other girls in her class being into boys.

"Hey Kevin, are you feeling better?

Daddy said that Mark blew a bullhorn in your ears." she said.

"Yeah he made them hurt worse." he said.

Agnes was then making up one of her wild stories as the Purple Minion male loved her stories and saw Edith join them adding to it as Kevin chuckled.

Gru was listening and thought it adorable since Margo was watching the Hunger Games which both younger girls thought gross.

He was joining them as Kevin was on his lap and Chomper on his shoulder listening intently to the Story which was as good as Pricat's.

Kevin chuckled as they were playing but Margo wondered what they were doing and chuckled seeing her family being goofy as usual and joining in. 


	6. Getting Ready For Vacation

"We're going on vacation!" Edith said excited as she, her sisters along with their parents were going to Hawali but weren't talking about it in front of the Minions because they couldn't come as Gru would have to keep his eye on them plus Hawali couldn't handle them.

"Hm maybe we can make them their own Hawali!" Gru said as Kucy smiled.

Carl had heard this excited as he and the other Minions felt bad they couldn't go with them but were going to the lab, seeing the others partying and having fun.

" So, we'll just have fun." Mark said as Kevin was quiet.

He was going to his and Dave's room but lying on the bed and annoyed but were sleepy as Gru entered.

"I see your brothers found out about our vacation.

But it's hard keeling an eye on all of them, it's why I leave them here." he said.

"I understand, but you should tell them." the Purple Minion male told him.

He and Dave were packing as Lucy was letting them come with her and the family making both Minions excited but were looking forward to going to Hawali and were having fun but were quiet so she understood.

She was in the lab with the other Minions having a tea party asbAgnes wanted one were having fun despite the fact it was a girl thing.

Kevin was eating brownies and getting hyper throwing cake as Agnes wasbstunned but knew he was playing as cake was everywhere But Gru sighed as he would clean the mess up.

"Sorry Daddy, our cousins were getting messy." Agnes said as he chuckled.

"It's fine sweetie, plus they were just playing." he told her as Lucy nodded.

Edith wondered what had happened in here as it looked like a cake war thinking it was cool.

" The cousins were playing with cake." Agnes said.

" Sweet!" the ten year old said as she saw Kyle eat frosting.

Gru was seeing Phil in his maid's dress already cleaning up as he was ordering pizza.

He hoped they would be okay, while they were on vacation.

" Of course they will be, or no gifts for them when we get back plus Nefario is recreating that beach for them." he assured her. 


	7. On Their Way

"Come on guys, we need to go to sleep, we have to go to Hawali tomorrow!" Gru said to the girls as they were rambunctious from ice cream knowing Kevin was like that too but Dave was helping him calm down.

"Okay Daddy!" Agnes said as she was getting into bed with Kyle.

Edith sighed getting into her bed as Margo was texting but Gru sighed as he was leaving them be and were seeing Dave and Kevin up but Kevin was wearing his hula skirt already which made the Purple Minion adorable.

Gru also realised that the plane might upset Kevin's ears but Nefario had given him sedative that he could give Kevin as soon as they got on the plane but sighed seeing Kevin calm down and going to bed.

The next morning, Gru, Lucy along with the girls, Dave, Carl and Kevin were leaving the house and getting in the car but Nefario was keeping an eye on the other Minions while they were gone so the house was in one piece when they got back, and were leaving the house but Dave chuckled along with Carl hearing Kevin talk

Gru thought it was cute as Kevin would sleep during the flight but would slip it into his soda on the plane and were at the airport but saw people stare at Dave, Carl and Kevin making Gru angry because to him, and Lucy they were like kids.

They got through security despite Edith making jokes about bombs as Gru laughed as she was like him.

They were getting breakfast but having pancakes and coffee but the girls were talking about things.

"Are you okay Kevin?

I bet you're excited about surfing?" Carl asked as the Purple Minion male nodded wearing a pineapple crown, as Agnes thought it was cute.

Lucy agreed and heard the plane was boarding, as Gru gave Kevin soda with the sedative as the Purple Minion male drank getting sleepy.

He was scooping him up as they were getting on the plane but were excited. 


	8. Aloha

"Mmmmmm gelato..." Kevin murmured beginning to stir as the plane landed in HonolulumAirport making Gru relieved but had ear medicine just in case stroking his purple furry hair as Lucy smiled.

"Aloha Hawali!" Dave yelled getting excited along with Carl.

" Yeah we can have adventures and cause mischief!" Edith said as Margo sighed at her middle sister but Agnes saw the plane land as they were gathering their things.

Dave couldn't help but smile as a sleepy Kevin was on Gru's back as the sedative made him pretty groggy and Carl was following them.

They were following Gru and Lucy into the airport but were hearing Kevin snore but were getting to the hotel and the Minions, well Dave and Carl were heading to the pool.

"Dad can we go too?" Edith piped up.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Lucy said as the girls were going to the pool.

Gru had put Krvin on the bed he and Dave were sharing since he wouldn't wake up until later but were letting him rest but were putting things away.

"You think Kevin woke up yet, as Dad gave him sedative to keep him happy during the flight?" Dave asked.

"He will but you two wanna have alone time right?" Carl said.

"Yeah as Kevin loves this place, he never stops talking about it." Dave replied as Edith was causing mischief and Margo with Agnes.

"Maybe he'll wake up soon." Dave said drinking a cocktail, seeing a groggy Kevin hug him wearing a Hawalian shirt.

"Afternoon to you too." Dave said.

"How long was I out for?" Kevin asked.

"A while but you thirsty?" Dave said as Kevin joined him and Carl drinking a pineapple snoothie but Gru smirked seeing them.

" We should get ready for dinner guys, but Dave, you, Kevin and Carl can do what you want, okay?" he said as they high dived.

Lucy had a feeling they were going to run wild but were going to their hotel room to get ready but Kevin was going to change into his hula attire that he loved as well as Dave.

They were going to a luau but were excited.

They were having a blast but Dave and Kevin were dancing together which Carl thought was cute since he and the others knew how they felt along with Gru.

Later they were going to the hotel room but eating macadamia nut cookies and drinking chocolate milk while playing poker hearing the door open as Gru and the others come back as they were surprised that the room was in one piece and that too much mischief hadn't happened.

"We went to a luau which was awesome and then came here." Kevin said holding Dave's hand.

Lucy found this adorable as the girls were getting ready for bed but Dave knew Kevin and sleep didn't mix or that he slept walked which would be dangerous here of all places. 


	9. Sunburn

A Mother Of Minions

"Time to wake up!" Lucy said as the girls were up well Agnes and Margo were but Edith was groggy.

Carl was awake but saw Kevin curled up in bed as Dave blushed.

He knew he and Kevin had been up late last night hearing growl like snores from the Purple Minion male as Gru knew waking him up was a bad idea.

"I can handle him Dad, you guys go ahead." Dave said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

Dave was ordering room service as it was too late to go get breakfast from the hotel.

He saw pancakes with pineapple juice as Kevin began to stir rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Mmm did you make these?" Kevin asked.

"No we ordered room service as we found it hard to wake you." Dave said.

"Oh..." the Purple Minion said as they ate.

After that they were going to the beach but having fun since it was like Minion Beach but bigger.

Kevin was swimming in the ocean since he was a strong swimmer and not caring if his purple fur dripped with wet.

Carl smirked as it was cute.

"Hey guys, you finally got up." Gru said.

"Yeah the pancakes we ordered helped Kevin wake up." Dave said.

The girls were playing on the beach, Edith was surfing, Margo was sunbathing and Agnes was building sand unicorns.

Gru saw that Kevin was burnt from the sun putting him in the shade as Krvin growled annoyed.

"I know but you got sunburnt and I care about you." he said.

"Yeah." he admitted.

Lucy understood but knew Davecwould help him out as he cared about him.

Later they were hanging out at the pool and Kevin was in a chair under an umbrella to protect him from the sun but they were drinking sodas.

Carl was leaving them be but sighed and had gone with Gru and the girls.

"I wonder what our brothers are doing at home?" Dave said.

Kevin chuckled at that as they normally caused mischief when Gru and the girls went on vacations to the point where the house was wrecked.

Dave laughed as he knew that they were probably causing mischief and bugging Nefario.

Kevin was getting sleepy but out like a light from the heat making him understand as he coulfn't help smiling.

He and Kevin had been c,ose since the day they first met and found Gru but were happy being together and sighed.

He just hoped things were okay. 


	10. Making Sn New Friend

A Mother Of Minions

That night after the girls, Gru and Lucy had gone to bed, Dave and Kevin were at the beach and having fun as they were building sand castles and swimming in the ocean but having a blast.

"Feelimg better after getting sunburnt?" Dave asked.

"Yeah as I just wanted to be with you as normally our brothers butt in." the Purple Minion male said.

"Yeah!" Dave said laughing hysterically.

They were having fun but later saw Gru there as he had been worried when Agnes had noticed Dave and Kevin were gone.

"We were just having fun, Dad." Kevin said.

"I see." Gru said as they were going back to the hotel as the girls were happy.

"They snuck out and were playing on the beach." he told them as Carl giggled.

"Ooh you guys had secret beach fun!" he said.

"Yeah." Kevin replied.

"Go take a shower and go to bed." Gru said.

Both Dave and Kevin were going to the bathroom while Gru, Lucy and the girls were getting ready for breakfast.

Edith hoped Dave and Kevin were okay as she likec causing mischief but Carl was going with them to the tiki ruins.

He was seeing somebody jump out as it was a Minion in a tiki warrior outfit and warrior make up but female making him curious.

"Aloha I"m Humu.

I didn't know there were other Minions around." she said.

"Yeah and I"m Carl." he told her.

"Sweet but let's go have fun." she said as he followed.

Later Dave and Kevin were stunned seeing a tiki Minion eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches making them curious.

"Relax, this is Humu, my new friend, who's one of us." Carl said as Kevin understood.

"She seems nice, but Dad might not think so." the Purple Minion male told him as Humu was curious about him.

"These are my brothers Dave and Kevin." he told her.

"Cool." she said as she was hiding hearing Gru.

He had brought pizza for both Minions but wondered who had been eating peanut butter as they explained it wa Carl's new friend.

Gru had seen them but were hoping that she would come back with them but were leaving.

"You can come out now, Humu." Carl said.

"Who was that guy?" she asked.

"Our Dad." Dave replied as she understood but knew that they could hang out if she came with them. 


	11. A Little Mischief

A Mother Of Minions

Agnes giggled as a little Purple Minion had followed her back to the hotel room but named him Aloha but knew if her bigger sisters found out especially Edith, they would tell their Dad and she would have to leave Aloha behind.

"Mmmm cookies!" she heard him say as Kevin was curious seeing it was a pup as Gru had found him with Agnes's help but was shy.

"Hey there, it's okay." he said seeing Aloha asleep as Gru smiled seeing this knowing Agnes liked it and he liked her meaning he was probably going home with them.

"Where's Carl?" he asked.

"With Humu his new friend, Dad." Eave said.

"Well later we're going out for dinner but knowing you guys, you want alone time." Gru said as Agnes was sleepy lying besidecAloha wrapping her arms around him.

Her fluffy unicorn was beside her making Gru smile and left them to nap as Dave and Kevin were going out plus Edith was at the pool and Margo was with Lucy.

Plus in a few days, they were going home but he would have to sedate Kevin before the flight because of his ears always them be mischievous, seeing an e-mail from Nefario.

"Oh boy..." he said chuckling.

He was sighing as Lucy was back in time with Margo to get ready for dinner along with Edith who was taking a shower as Agnes was ready but watching My Little Pony with Aloha.

"Wow, you gavecAgnes her own pet cousin?" Edith said.

"He only trusts her plus he's a pup like her, so yes." Gru said as they were going but Aloha was whimpering as Kevin understood seeing him getting sleepy.

"Let's order pizza." Kevin said as Carl and Dave agreed.

Kevin felt bad for Aloha as Agnes was his friend but would be okay once they came back.

"Where's Humu?" Dave asked Carl.

"Around, she likes exploring the beach for shells." Carl told them as that sounded cool.

He saw her join them but making jewellery out of them which made Kevin impressed since Pricat loved art and sketched everyday hoping that Gru would let her come with them in a few days.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to Aloha.

"That's Aloha, he's gonna be Agne's pet Minion.

He's upset because Agnes and the others went out for dinner." Kevin told her.

She understood but were making a shell bracelet for Agnes as she felt happy for him since shevsaw him wandering the forest so was happy he had found people that cared.

Carl smiled as she was very caring like the girls but hoped Dad would let her come with them in a few days.

Later when they got home, Agnes saw Aloha hug her making her giggle as Margo smiled since it was cute but saw Dave and Kevin playing poker with Carl making Gru sigh, since they did this at home but bet on bananas.

"Girls go get ready for bed, as your mother and I are going out for a while." Gru said as Edith was getting ideas

"What's wrong?" Aloha asked Agnes tugging on her pyjama trousered leg.

"Edith's gonna cause mischief while Daddy is out." she said as Margo was going out but Lucy knew about it.

"I'll be back later okay?

Besides Carl, Dave and Kevin are here." Margo said.

"Okay." Agnes said as Edith smirked changing back into clothes as Agnes sighed.

"Let's go play." she said going to their room as Aloha followed.

They were making a pillow fort but knew her parents wouldn't mind as they were out and she hadn't snuck out like Edith knowing their parents were going to be mad.

"You guys okay, in here?" they heard Kevin ask.

"Yeah just playing, but Edith snuck out." Agnes told him.

"Dad will find her and probably ground her, but it's good you guys are bonding." the Purple Minion male told her.

Later Margo was home with Edith but she smiled peeking into their room seeing Agnes and Aloha asleep.

"At least they listen to Dad." she said smiling as she was getting ready for bed, Edith too.

Later in the morning, Gru and Lucy were back but happy they were okay but getting breakfast. 


	12. Home

A Mother Of Minions

It was the day where the Gru family were going home but the girls were excited and so was Dave and Kevin but Carl was kind of sad because it meant leaving Humu behind as Kevin underdtood getting an idea.

"It's not fair if Agnes gets to bring her new friend home and you can't right?

Let her stow away and Dad thinking it was an accident will let her stay." Kevin said hula dancing as Dave giggled.

"Mahalo as you would understand, because you'd freak if we left Dave behind." Carl saidvas Dave nodded seeing Aloha and Agnes playing.

Humu smiled seeing Aloha would be okay now he had a friend and an new family that would take good care of him as she looked out for him a lot.

"You okay?" Carl asked.

"Yeah." she said as they were having fun.

Later Humu snuck into Carl's suitcase hoping his Dad woukdn't find her as he was a little scary despite Carl explaining that he was nice as he was pulling his suitcase along in the airport not paying attention to the girls talking.

"Hey it'll be okay, besides Agnes was going to do the same thing if Dad wouldn't let her keep him but he did.

He'll let Humu stay, I know it." Kevin said getting hungry.

"Uh-oh somebody's getting the extreme munchies like vat home where he devours everything in the fridge." Gru said as Edith chuckled.

"That wa funny." she stated.

"Gru you go with him, I can handle the others." Lucy said as they left but Dave worried.

Sometimes late at night, Kevin got like this and the next morning would be curled up on the couch like nothing happened sighing seeing the Purple Minion male back with frosting over his purple furred face.

"I think Dad let him loose in the bakery." Margo said.

"The pineapple and banana cream pies helped keep his hunger vat bay but I have to do something first." Gru told them.

Carl knew Kevin's ears bugged him when they flew so Gru gave him something that knocked him out but saw Kevin getting drowsy after he'd drank up.

"Not sleepy..." he protested.

"That never works, when Daddy gives him the sleeping drink." Agnes said as Aloha was curious.

They were getting on the plane but Dave had his arms around Kevin seeing a smile on his face in sleep relieving Gru since he knew this happened a lot.

When they landed at thevairport, Lucy was carrying Kevin on her shoulders which was cute since she was a mother to not just the girls, but the Minions too.

Carl hoped the plan had worked as they were in the tank like car but anxious in case Gru found out knowing he would be more mad if their brothers trashed the house.

Edith was anxious to see after the car pulled into the driveway and Agnes and Margo followed but Agnes had a sleepy Aloha in her arms seeing some of the pups happy to see them as they wondered who the Purple Minion was in Agnes's arms especially Brooke.

"We'll explain once we get unpacked, but where are your parents and the other cousins?" Margo said.

"Cleaning up.

They had a massive blast while you guys weren't here but Nefarious made them clean up." Cady said as Brooke was there.

"Agnes!" she said happily.

They were going to the room the girls shared as Agnes was putting Aloha on her bed but kissed his purple furred head.

"That's Aloha and he's gonna be Agne's pet as she and our Dad found him on vacation but je's friendly but shy." Margo explained.

"Ooh an new friend!" Brooke said using her powers.

Aloha was woken up but hugging Agnes.

"It's okay but Brookie is being silly with her powers.

She has mind powers like Pricat and Pandora but beingbthree, she dan't control them properly and certain things make them wild." Margo explained.

"Ohhh but I hope things are okay but where arevwe?" he asked Agnes.

"Home silly, with me, our sisters, Mommy and Daddy and the cousins!" she said as Aloha smiled.

But they heard a commotion from Carl's room making Aloha worry knowing Humu had probably stowed away. 


	13. A Little Commotion

A Mother Of Minions

Carl was stunned seeing that Humu had gotten into the peanut butter as Gru had found her in the kitchen as he wondered how she'd gotten here making Carl sigh.

"I think she stowed away, but she can stay right?" he asked as Gru sighed knowing she liked Carl.

"Fine she can but know you can help her.

Kevin told me his plan he gave you." he said as Carl smiled.

"Yeah he had to help me but it's okay as she likes peanut butter from what she told me." he said as Humu kissed Carl making Gru worry.

It was bad enough he worried about Margo dating but now he had to worry about some of his Minions too.

But it was okay as they loved each other like with Dave and Kevin and that was okay but saw Brooke using her powers making him sigh because she was still a baby and her powers were strong.

Lucy chuckled as she was cuddling her making Jirachi smile since Brooke was her pup but saw her get sleepy.

"Thanks as it's her nap time." she said.

"No problem as I am a mother to you guys as well." she said as Jirachi smiled at that.

"I'm glad Gru found you." she said leaving.

Aloha was on Agnes's shoulders as they were in the kitchen getting cookies making them happy as Edith chuckled.

"Daddy said we could have a snack." Agnes said as Aloha nodded making Edith understand but not telling their Dad as the other Minions were being mischievous.

Gru was ordering in seeing Edith doing stunts as he sighed since the ten year old was like this a lot seeing her on the couch as Lucy wasn't used to Edith's antics yet.

"She's fine Lucy." he said.

She hoped so as she cared about her daughters seeing Humu shy but she saw Aloha playing with Agnes and Brooke seeing her brother happy but she was sad.

In Hawali, she always looked out for him, stealing food and making sure he was safe but now he had a family and wondered if he needed her running off, as it made Aloha sad.

"Humu is just shy guys." he said.

"I see." Agnes said as she knew Humu liked Carl happy hearing the food was here as they were going to the kitchen seeing Kevin awake as he'd been asleep.

"Are you feeling better after your nap?" she asked.

He nodded but saw Dave cuddle him which she thought was cute but they were eating pizza knowing his brothers were eating pizza in the lab making Gru relieved since this normally went crazy but were calmer seeing Davecand Kevin holding hands.

"Aww that's cute." she said but Gru agreed.

Carl was the same with Humu but it was cute so didn't mind this and left them be as Margo was watching a movie but would get food later making them understand since she wanted to do her own thing.

"You okay, Humu?" she heard Carl ask.

"Oh yeah..." she lied.

"It's okay to open up around us, as you're part of the family now so they trust you, Aloha too." he said as Humu sighed.

"It's Aloha I worry about, as he's like a brother to me and I took care of him while he wandered about Hawali.

But I'm happy Agnes found him since he always wanted a family." she explained to him but were understanding but saw Aloha hug her.

She realised it was his bedtime like back home but knew Agnes helped him settle but were going to the girl's room as Agnes was getting ready for a sleepover making the little Purple Minion male sad, as Edith and Margo understood.

"Did you tell him you were going to a sleepover?" Margo asked Agnes.

"Not really as I didn't want to hurt his feelings since Humu is here." Agnes said as she was leaving eith Lucy.

"Hey it's okay, it'll be like before." Humu told him.

She was making a hammock as Aloha was used to sleeping in a hammock back in Hawali and Humu would help him as Margo and Edith were having a movie night with Gru and Lucy.

Humu was then on the hammock beside Aloha as she was cuddling him but singing Aloha Oe which was soothing him as she kissed him goodnight leaving the room.

Carl was eating pizza and smiled seeing her hugging her.

"Sorry I was putting Aloha to bed since Agnes went to a sleepover." she told him.

"That's like Dave putting Kevin to bed." Carl told her. 


	14. Taking Care Of Family

A Mother Of Minions

Gru was concerned as Lucy was burning up but remembered how he had the flu a few weeks ago, feeling bad seeing Dave in a lab coat on the bed as Kevin was watching from a safe distance because Purple Minions had weaker immune systems than normal Minions as Gru saw Lucy sneeze.

"Yep she has the flu, Dad and you gave her your germs, which is why you told Kevin not to come near here right?" Dave said.

"Yes he gets dick easily but I'll go get flu medicine from the drugstore plus you guys need flu shots along with the girls." Gru said leaving as Kevin scowled.

"Aww shots aren"t that bad remember?

Only Pricat makes the doctor fly off when he gives her the shot." Dave said hugging him as he giggled.

"Yeah but I like you remember?" the Purple Minion said hugging him as Dave blushed.

He and Kevin loved each other but Gru found it adorable but were seeing the Purple Minion male cough.

"Kev, you okay?" Dave asked worried.

"I"m fine bro don't worry about me." Kevin said going to their room as Dave was worried.

He remembered the other day he along with Edith were playing in the rain so Kevin had caught a cold but trying to be brave since he also didn't sleep good.

He would mention to their Dad later that Kevin wasn't feeling too good and worried getting him juice as it would help him and Lucy going to Lucy and Gru's room.

Brooke was playing with Kyle as they were friends plus like Agnes and Cady, the three year old Purple Minion pup had found his sweet spot so were having fun.

Gru was back from the drugstore and was giving Lucy medicine bu saw Dave looking worried as he wanted to tell him that Kevin was sick leading him to his and Kevin's room, as Gru saw that Kevin was sick.

"Oh geez, poor Kev!

But we'll get you fixed up." he said.

Dave agreed as later Margo was home from school along with Agnes and Edith but knew their Mom was sick plus Agnes was surprised that Kevin was sick, going to his and Dave's room.

The six year old saw Kevin asleep but out of it snoring but coughing making her feel bad for him, as they were good friends.

"Aww poor Kevin!" she said going to the room she shared with her sisters seeing Aloha hug her making her giggle but he sensed something was wrong.

"Kevin is sick like Mommy, but they'll get better." she said to the Purple Minion pup.

"He'll get better." he said as she nodded but making cards for Kebin and her Mom but Margo thought it was cute.

"They're gonna love it." she told her.

"Thanks." Agnes told her colouring humming the Unicorn Song she liked to sing.

Aloha giggled ducking as Edith threw s pillow but Margo knew it was cute but she saw Aloha sigh.

He loved being around Agnes but shy around the others but bonding with Chomper as he was like a big brother to him.

He was getting snacks since the grown ups were busy but Pricat used her psychic powers to get the cookie jar as he got excited.

"Tankyu." he said softly.

"Hey it's okay as our family is huge but there is a lot of love there." she told him.

"I see but I'm used to being on my own back in Hawali but Humu helped me out, getting me food and keeping me safe." he told her.

Pricat understood remembering how her, Chomper and Pandora's pup hood hadn't been good thanks to El Macho but Gru and the others helped them out so had a kindred spirit in him.

They saw Gru and Nefario walk out of Dave and Kevin's room making Pricat curious going in there, seeing Kevin in bed with an ice pack on his purple furred head but was helping him. 


	15. Minions At The Beach

A Mother Of Minions

"Ooh!" Dave said seeing Kevin at the little bar area in the lab being a bar tender and mixing drinks making cocktails.

He like his many brothers had picked it up from somewhere but knew their Dad might get worried but Kevin was being careful as his cocktails had no alcohol in them, he just liked making them especially Minions On the Beach.

"Dad's so gonna bust him." Phil said.

"Why?

It's just orange juice with whipped cream and soda, but delicious so Dad won't mind." Jerry said as Dave agreed.

He loved seeing Kevin so happy plus he looked adorable in his apron blushing as Phil understood but hadn't mentioned it to the others but Gru and Lucy knew.

"They're getting hyper which means chaos is gonna happen." Nefario said as Gru sighed.

He knew they meant no harm but were innocent and hard working despite being boisterous sometimes but to him, they were also his kids.

"Are the cousins having a party, Daddy?" he heard Agnes say.

"Not really, they're getting hyper off the cocktails Kevin made." Gru said as Margo looked curious.

"They're just soda ones, they tried real ones once and it made them sick." Nefario added.

"Oh cool." Edith said.

It was the weekend so the girls weren't at school but Edith and Margo were going out with their friends but Agnes was staying home but didn't have many friends besides the Minions and Aloha, her pet Purple Minion.

Her and A,oha's kindergarten teacher had told Gru and Lucy about this at Open House making Gru sigh as he cared about his girls, they were his three little kittens.

"Gru, it's okay if Agnes has more friends at home than at school, he just needs time." Lucy said hearing Minion laughter seeing Chomper chug soda as other Minions were encouraging and betting.

"Kevin, some of your brothers are getting little hypo after drinking too much of your creations and as a bartender, you gotta help out." he said.

"You sound stressed Dad." the Purple Minion said as Gru sighed.

"It's just Agnes." he said making Kevin worry.

He and Agnes had developed a friendship after the whole El Macho thing, especially after she'd found him upset in their room so wondered if she was okay.

"It's just at school, she doesn't have many friends and the teacher is concerned but it worries me, as her sisters are always with their friends." he explained.

"Aw so she's shy, it's fine.

When Dave and I first came to live here, we were shy too but in time, we grew out of it.

So will Agnes but she's very sweet and would hate to see it crushed." the Purple Minion said crossing his arms.

"You lime being a big brother to her, huh?" Gru said as he nodded.

"Yes." he said.

He saw him go help Lucy with something but knew maybe Kevin was right in his own way.

He saw Agnes getting her bike but it made Kevin smirk as she was curious, Lucy too.

"Remember the time we tricked out your bike?

That was so awesome." he said.

"Yeah but Edith wants one like it." Agnes said.

"I know but Dad would get angry if we did it, he was pretty worried when he saw what we did to your bike." the Purple Minion told her.

Agnes noticed he was quiet along with Aloha but saw dark rings under his eyes.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, go catch the gelato truck before the others do." Kevin said yawning but going to his and Dave's room as he was tired but his ears were annoying him, being itchy and him scratching making Lucy worry.

But Dave knew something was wrong and knew Kevin was having sleep issues again going to their room but saw Kevin out like a light on the bed sighing.

He cared about him so much plus their pups were all grown up now and in college making him understand why Kevin was so attached to Agnes giving him an idea, getting tweezers and plucked some of Kevin's purple hair going to Nefario.

"Ooh I see, of course." he said going to his area.

Dave hoped this would work. 


	16. Bath Time

A Mother of Minions

"Kevin get back here, mister!

It's bath time plus you smell like feet, purple furred feet." Gru said to the volatile tempered Purple Minion male.

This always happened at bathtime with the Minions, they tried to get out of it especially Chomper and his friends along with Kevin but Pricat was okay with taking a bath and playing with the rubber ducks.

"No bath!" Kevin growled as Gru sighed.

Seeing Dave gave Gru an idea as those two cared for each other getting Dave's attention.

"Hey Dad what's up?" Dave asked.

"Kevin doesn't want a bath, and being his usual self." he told him.

"Oh I can help." he told him taking off his overalls as getting Kevin to take a bath meant he had to get in the tub himself but Lucy was surprised that Kevin was so unhygienic that it took Dave to get him to take a bath.

"Hey Kevin!" Dave said as the Purple Minion got excited doing a cannonball sending water and bubbles over the floor but saw Kevin come up with bubbles but whimpering.

"Water got in your ears huh?" he said as Kevin hated getting water in his ears because they were sensitive.

After that scream Agnes had done, it had wrecked his ears plus he had fungus in his ears which were itchy plus he kept scratching him and had been at the doctor's recently.

"Sorry bud, I forgot about your ears." Dave said as he was washing Kevin's messy purple hair which needed washing but had put cotton buds in his ears.

He saw marshmallow goo among other things like coins in it surprising him.

"How did you get these things in your hair?" he asked.

"I just do Dave." he told him.

"Since when does Dave give Kevin a bath?" Lucy asked Gru.

"Kevin is a little reluctant when it comes to baths and a picky eater so he mainly eats PB and cookies and drinks soda and apple juice.

We're working on his picky eating." Gru told her.

Dave saw Kevin get sleepy after the bath knowing how water relaxed him since sometimes he fell asleep in the bath.

"Aww somebody had a good bath, and relaxed?"bGru said as Kevin nodded but was getting black fleece pyjamas on since it was mid November.

"Aww." Dave said as Kevin kissed his head.

"Aww do they always do that?" Lucy asked.

"Yep it's okay as they've been like that since forever." Gru told her.

She thought it was cute but was hugging Gru and hoped that they were okay but Dave hoped that the little surprise Nefario was working on would be ready soon since Kevin was with Agnes.

He was going with Gru to the lab and saw a blueberry purple furred Purple Minion pup in a test tube but sleeping with a smile on it's little blueberry purple face.

"Aww Kev is gonna love her!" Dave said as Gru nodded.

"So that's what you're up to?

Underdtandable since Cady disappeared and Leo's in college." he said as Dave nodded.

"Yep but we made her gentle like Pri." he said.

He heard Kevin call as they were leaving but Nefario knew that he would find out soon.

They were goofing about as Pricat smiled but she and Chomper were getting married which Gru was helping with.

But Kevin was full of beans but was running around and were sighing and were knowing that he stayed up late sketching manga and was making hot cocoa as it would help the Purple Minion male sleep.

Lucy sighed as she was baking cookies but was seeing the others hyper and were seeing that Kevin was excited jumping up and down on the couch.

But he was sleepy but his Purple Minion instincts helped him fight sleep running around but were seeing Dave chase him into their room.

Gru was relieved but was helping bringing in cocoa and cookies. 


	17. Seeing Ash Again

A Mother Of Minions

It was a few days later and Kevin's ears were bothering him as they were itchy and he was scratching them like crazy as Gru sighed but was cleaning his ears feeling bad and had to call for the swab results as he knew Kevin was worried about his ears.

He whimpered in pain and were resting his purple furred head on the pillow as ear pus was coming out but getting it cleaned up and were seeing Dave enter but were seeing Kevin whimper understanding.

"Aww poor Kev." he said stroking his messy purple hair.

Gru was stunned on the phone as the doctor had said Kevin had a fungal infection in his ears which is why he was scratching his ears and going to the drugstore to get eardrops.

"Dave I need to step out to the drugstore and get ear drops for Kevin, he has a fungal infection in his ears." he whispered.

Dave saw Kevin whimper and were cuddling him and stroking his purple hair as he whimpered.

"Dad went to get something to help your ears buddy and stop the itching." he told him.

"Okay." Kevin told him.

He was seeing him cuddle him as Lucy entered but mentioning something had escaped from the lab making Dave worry as it was the surprise he was planning for Kevin.

"Dave come on!" Kevin said as they were hearing giggles seeing blueberry purple furred Purple Minion pup walking on the ceiling making Kevin impressed.

"Daddy!" it said hugging Kevin making him surprised.

"I-I kinda got Nefario to make you a pup since Cady disappeared and Leo is at college so it was okay." Dave told him.

"I'm gonna call her Berry." Kevin said to him.

"Aww cute." Dave said as he was seeing Berry hugging Kevin.

Gru then came back but was surprised seeing the Purple Minion pup with Kevin.

"Who's that Daddy?" Berry asked pointing at Gru.

"That's Grandpa, he took me, your Uncle Dave in and our brothers when we had nowhere to go." Kevin said as she underdtood hugging Gru's leg.

"Aww what's her name?" Gru asked.

"Berry." Kevin said.

"Ooh as that's cute." he said.

Aloha was curious about Berry but she was shy hiding behind her father as he heard Agnes call him but Berry was relieved.

Humu underdtood but happy to have another female Minion in th house.

Berry was hungry and eating cookies but making a Kevin chuckled but knew she was different

Pricat was also the same as Nefario had discovered that the gentle hearted Purple Minion was partially sighted but kept it to herself and only Chomper knew.

He was helping her since he had helped Ash but hadn't heard from her in a while but was worried.

He heard that Gru wanted to talk to him in private making hin curious.

"Ash wants to talk to you, as it's been a while and graduated from college." he told him.

Chomper was understanding but Pricat had an idea as she could go with him surprising him since she didn't really like new people but understood why.

They were leaving but Chomper was anxious as he hoped that Ash wasn't mad at him.

"She'll be fine Chomp as she understands." Pricat understood hugging him as they were here.

They were at her house but they saw a little girl that looked like Ash when she was little making Chomper curious.

"Maybe she had a kid Chomp, it's been a few years." Pricat said to him as they saw Ash there as Chomper hugged her leg.

"Hey Chomp it's been a long time, and you've met Bloom huh?" she said.

Pricat was curious as Chomper was explaining about her to Ashbut Ash was explaining about Bloom, that she had gotten married and had a baby but her husband had divorced her.

"That's terrible but Bloom seems sweet." Chomper said.

"Yes." Ash told him. 


	18. Finding Their Birth Mother

A Mother Of Minions

While Chomper was rebounding with Ash and bonding with her young daughter Bloom who was partially sighted, Pricat had heard from Pandora that their birth mother was in New York and a cop.

Both female Purple Minion twins wanted to go see her but Pricat was excited and Pandora was unsure but hoped her younger twin didn't get her hopes up.

She was taking her to New York but had talked to their birth mother explaining things so knew where she lived and saw Pricat in awe as they flew over New York but were at the police station.

"Mom is in there, Pri, she works late." Pandora told her but Pricat looked scared.

"W-What if she doesn't remember?" Pricat asked.

"She will, come on." Pandora told her as they entered.

They saw an older female Purple Minion with long hair like Pricat's in a leather jacket with jeans but drinking coffee.

She turned around sensing something stunned.

"Pricat?" she asked as Pricat nodded seeing Eldora hug her.

"Hey Mommy." she said as Eldora smiled.

"It's been so long, but you have a cool job." Pricat said as Eldora chuckled knowing that it was almost Thanksgiving and she had the week off so was coming to the Gru house.

"Awesome!" Pricat said as Pandora smiled.

"You'll like them, they're good people." Pricat told Eldora as she nodded wondering where Chomper was.

"He's with a friend, Mom." Pandora told her seeing she was pregnant again.

"Yes that means an new brother or sister!" Pricat said happily as Eldora couldn't help but smile.

Her younger daughter was infectious with her happiness, it made her smile.

"We should get going." Pandora said as they nodded.

At the Gru house, Chomper wondered where Pricat was as he realised that she was probably with Pandora unaware of the fact their birth mother was coming seeing the other Minions preparing for Thanksgiving, helping decorate but saw Lucy want to talk to him, going to her and Gru's room.

"Woah, Mom's coming?

I thought she was-" Chomper said as she sighed.

"She's been living in New York Chomp, she didn't know you guys were out there but Pandora found her." she told him.

He guessed that was why Pricat wasn't back yet seeing Pandora was here hearing Pricat was flying out with their birth mother sighing as he didn't know how to feel.

For now, he was keeping it a secret from the others.

Lucy understood as this wasn't easy to take in.

He was going to his room but under the blankets of his bed hoping Pricat was okay and that their birth mother was nice.

He knew she had a lot of explaining to do, but sighed as he was taking an nap but Pandora understood feeling bad for him.

She knew Eldora would explain why she had given them up as babies leaving him be for now.

She was going to join the others 


	19. An New Baby Minion

A Mother Of Minions

"Aww so you''ve been pregnant for nine months, meaning the baby's gonna come?" Pricat said to Eldora getting off the plane as they had been talking, plus Eldora liked being around her younger daughter.

"Yes the baby is coming soon, but maybe Chomper will get used to you." Pricat said as Eldora hoped so.

They arrived at the Gru house but Lucy was happy seeing herbs they were old friends but stunned that Eldora was pregnant but saw her in pain meaning the baby was coming.

"Get her to the lab, Nefario can help." Pricat told her.

Chomper wondered what was going on seeing his sister and Eldora going to the lab with Lucy but Nefario was stunned helping to deliver the baby Purple Minion as Pricat smiled, seeing the baby.

"Aww we have a sister!" she said as Eldora chuckled.

"What do you think we should call her?" Eldora asked.

"Bloom." she answered as Eldora smiled.

"Perfect name, but maybe I should stay here after Thanksgiving, as you and Bloom need me, along with Chomper if he let's me in." Eldora said.

"Sweet!" Pricat said as Lucy giggled.

"Oh hey Lucy, you wanna meet my new baby sister Bloom?" Pricat said as the red head smiled.

"Aw she's cute like you but this is a good thing." Lucy said as Pricat sensed Chomper seeing him there.

"Mom gave birth to a new sister, Chomp." she said as he was surprised but trying to hide it.

"Give him time, okay?" Eldora said.

Pricat nodded as she cared about her brother.

Gru and the others wondered if he was okay but saw Pandora there understanding his anxiety.

"It is our mother, but she wants to bond with you." she told him.

He underdtood what she was saying but sighed as the pizza was here hearing his friends go nuts over the pizza and sighed.

That night, Chomper heard infant cries as it was Bloom, as she had psychic powers like her Mom and Pricat going to the lab seeing Eldora awake and trying to get her to sleep.

"Hey it's okay, she's just a baby.

She doesn't know better." he told her.

Eldora smiled at her son as he was calming Bloom down as she was calming down.

"Wow she likes you." Eldora told him.

Chomper smiled at her, as she was cute like Pricat had been as a baby but was handing her back to his mother leaving them be needing a snack.

Pricat found him eating cookies in the kitchen and drinking coffee making her understand as there was a lot on his mind.

"You should talk to Mom.

She really missed us." she said.

"Then why did she give us up, Pri?" Chomper asked as she sighed knowing that their mother had a reason.

"She had no choice plus she was scared and an AVL agent plus some bad guy would have hurt us if she hadn't, so in a way she saved us." Pricat explained.

Chomper was sighing but thinking about things.

He just hoped that their mother was okay.

He heard footsteps hiding under the table seeing that it was Eldora hearing her yawn as she was tired brewing coffee opening a locket but smiling because it was a photo of her pups.

"Maybe she does care, after all." he murmured softly. 


	20. A Little Protective

A Mother Of Minions

A few months later, Chomper noticed that Pricat his wife was moody, having weird cravings and being sick in the mornings as Eldora chuckled knowing why her youngest daughter was like this, she was pregnant.

"Aww let's get you checked out, okay?" Eldora told her as they were going to the lab but saw Nefario surprised seeing Pricat was pregnant again making Jirachi, Pricat's adult daughter surprised and happy.

Chomper was surprised by this but was anxious about beingva father but Kevin knew he would be fine and sighed.

Pricat was tired but takingvan nap and Chokper kissed her purple furred head letting her rest as the baby was probably excited hearing Pricat worry whimpering, as Pandora heard her worried understanding after Chomper explained.

"Ssh it's gonna be okay.

The baby will be fine, like Jirachi." Pandora said.

Lucy could see Pandora but proud of her and knew she would help Pricat to deal with the baby.

She was hearing mischief from upstairs knowing that Edith was up to something and were sighing seeing Edith in football gear along with some of the Minions.

"Guys stop that!" she said to them as she knew Gru would be mad at this if he saw.

They were calming down but sighed as Edith always did these things and Gru dealt with it the way he dealt with Kevin when he got hyper and bared his fangs to get out of trouble.

But Edith was annoyed as she loved having fun and causing mischief which her Dad found harmless sometimes but kept the weapons off limits.

Agnes was playing with Brooke but sighed as she hoped Edith was okay and not in trouble.

Gru was relieved that his littlest and eldest kittens were not like Edith but knew having Lucy helped.

He saw Kevin awake after an nap but drinking soda and having cookies but had been sleepwalking which had frightened the other Minions and them but knew he didn't mean it.

Lucy and Gru had to go to work but Gru was worried knowing things would get crazy without them but telling Kevin to keep an eye on things as the Purple Minion male nodded as Gru was ordering pizza.

"Yeah!" Edith said as Margo sighed.

"Don't worry, I can keep an eye on Agnes and Edith." the thirteen year old told her Dad.

"I know sweetie." Gru said but Edith sighed, she missed Cady.

Eldora was happy that soon she would have a grand daughter but knew that Pricat was a little scared and that Chomper would help her knowing from Pandora how she and Chomper had feelings for each other which was cute.

"Oh great, things are gonna get crazy because Gru and Lucy aren't there." Chomper muttered but were seeing Pricat hug him.

Eldora understood hearing Margo yell as Edith was being mischievous as usual but were seeing Aloha and Humu with Agnes making her curious.

"Oh yeah you haven't heard about them yet, they're the newest members of our family from Hawali but they're awesome." Chomper said as Pricat agreed.

They were having fun but Eldora was being protective of Pricat because she was pregnant and didn't want her or the baby hurt but being Purple Minions, they were fine.

She smiled as she was drinking coffee, but was quiet and knew things in this family were interesting.

Later Lucy was back and had gotten things in order but she knew things would get like this and hoped that Margo was okay after she had put Agnes and Edith to bed.

She was in the lab seeing Eldora there quiet as she hadn't seen Lucy in a long while but felt bad for that and Lucy understood hugging her because Eldora had ran away to New York after leaving her pups there so had looked after them.

"You shouldn't dwell on the past, Eldora.

Besides your pups grew and made their own lives for themselves, even if Pandora becameva Guardian Minion." Lucy told her.

Eldora nodded as they were drinking coffee, but unaware Pricat was listening to them.

She was in awe hearing her birth mother's stories as they were just as good as hers.

Eldora chuckled since Lucy had told her that Pricat was the storyteller of the family.

"I understand, but you should be careful." Eldora said ruffling her long purple hair. 


	21. Taking It's Toll

A Mother Of Minions

It was five in the morning but Lucy heard singing as it was from Chomper and Pricat's room as she was going to see as Pricat had given birth to a baby female Purple Minion named Sulley but knew the infant pup didn't know how to sleep through the night yet peeking ib, seeing both Chomper and Pricat up with Sulley in Pricat's long purple furred arms.

"Hey Lucy, sorry if Sulley woke you, she's still learning to sleep." Pricat said as she understood but were seeing Sulley asleep.

"Aww she fell asleep!" Chomper whispered.

"Yep but she's too adorable!" Pricat said.

Plus Humu was pregnant as well which was making Carl excited as it meant another pup so things were getting hectic in the house.

Lucy left to let them sleep seeing her husband asleep with ear plugs in making her laugh.

"It's okay now, she's asleep." she said as he relaxed.

He was unaware that Humu was pregnant but sighed as he was getting shut eye as Lucy chuckled at this knowing things were getting good but later saw a cranky Chomper.

"Aww somebody needs an nap, huh?" she said as he nodded.

"You could say that as a baby keeps you up." he said yawning as he knew both Pricat and Sulley were asleep but he coildn't fall asleep.

He saw Eldora with Jirachi and Brooke sighing as she understood since it reminded her of when he, Pandora and Pricat had been born and they had kept her up all night and she didn't sleep during the day but remembered something that helped.

"Excuse me, I need to go to tbe kitchen." she said as Jirachi was curious.

Eldora was making hog chocolate but adding something, as it helped her soothe herself into sleep when they had been babies but knew alcohol was bad but sighed as a little wouldn't hurt.

She was going to find ger son who was in the room he shared with his wife watching her sleep plus Sulley was awake but cuddling her.

He heard Gru and their mother arguing as Dulley whimpered.

"Hey what's the big idea?" he demanded.

"Your Mom was planning to give you hot chocolate with a shot of whiskey to help you sleep." he said as Chomper smirked.

"It's okay but you guys scared Sulley, that's all." he said as Gru understood seeing the infant pup in Chomper's arms.

"Oh right, sorry." Eldora said leaving him.

Aloha was excited hearing Humu was going to have a baby since Humu had married Carl a few months ago but had done it in Hawali so the female Hawalian Minion had told Carl they were going to be parents which made him excited hoping the family could handle another baby since Sulley arrived.

"Tbe baby's in my stomach, Aloha." she said as the Purple Minion pup was curious about it since Pricat had given birth to Sulley and were used to hearing her at night.

"Did you eat it?" he asked.

"No!

It's hard to explain but it's sort of magic." she explained as he understood making her relieved since it was like Gru explaining to Agnes.

She just hoped things would be okay as she had been moody, had weird food cravings and emotionally fragile.

She saw Brooke and Kiko being mischievous along with Edith hoping her pup would be fine.

She was worried seeing a sluggish Pricat as Sulley not sleeping through the night was taking it's toll on both her and Chomper, moreso Pricat as she was being a good mother and helping her baby grow, and needed a break.

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?

Sulley might be sad and get upset!" Pricat said as Lucy understood the female Purple Minion.

"You're so good to her, Chomper too but you need to take care of yourselves, go ha e a date night." she said as she nodded.

Chomper was excited but in a tux making Pricat giggle as she was in a dress but the pups were stunned.

"Just go have a good time okay?" Eldora said as she would look after Sulley making Lucy sigh.

"Pricat trusted me with her, Eldora." she said.

"But I am her grandmother." Eldora said as Gru sighed but Kevin watched amused.

"Go do something while I sort this out." Gru said as the Purple Minion male sighed going off. 


	22. Being A Parent

Dave was worried because Lucy wasn't acting like herself but nine months had passed and Emily Gru, her and Gru's infant pup but she had been keeping them and the house up so everybody was tired but Sulley really liked playing with Emily because Gru brought Emily down to the lab since he and the others could entertain her.

Right now, both infant pups were playing with toys since both Chomper and Kevin had changed both Emily and Sulley's diapers so they were pretty happy and had woken up from an nap seeing Sulley get curious seeing Jerry doing something that looked exciting, following him.

"Not good as pups, especially babies could get in big trouble!" Kevin told Dave.

But he was stunned seeing Sulley create a shield using her powers impressing Gru who was surprised but relieved, hoping Emily didn't decide to copy putting her back in the playpen as Emily hugged her.

"Aww too cute!" He said taking a picture.

Nefario chuckled as this was adorable plus the girls and Lucy were napping because Emily had kept them up all night seeing the Minions were trying to help Gru despite the fact he was tired.

Later the girls were playing but the other Minions were happy seeing their sisters awake as Agnes was having a tea party with Aloha since he was worried because she had been tired recently but Kevin had explained that it would be like this until Emily learnt to sleep through the night, which he underdtood.

Carl wondered if Humu would be like this when their pup was born plus they were going back to Hawali, so the baby could be born there but it would still be Hawalian by blood.

Humu understood as she kissed him as he chuckled going to the plane but Gru hoped they would be okay as Kyle was eyeing Emily making him worry, grabbing his infant daughter.

"Kyle, no trying to hurt Emily!" He said as Dave chuckled.

He saw Kevin a little down because Kiko's first day of school was coming up so he was cheering the Purple Minion up with hugs, anime among other things.

Gru underdtood but we're helping him knowing one day, Emily would start school but he saw one of the Minions baking a banoffee pie meaning chaos because Minions loved bananas and knew things were going to get crazy seeing Chomper taking Sulley as they were going out.

Gru saw Emily upset but were comforting her as Kevin was singing in Hawalian as she calmed down making him relieved.

He knew this parenting thing got easier plus he had lots of practise with the Minions and with the girls, meaning raising Emily would be easier.


	23. Adopting Pups

Gru was stunned that Pricat had found four infant Purple Minion pups while at the grocery store but we're unaware they had imprinted with the female Purple Minion plus Nefario was examining them seeing they were partially sighted meaning it would be hard for them to get good homes as Pricat was deciding to keep them as they would make good siblings for Sulley, but Chomper was worried for her.

He saw her pass out which made him and Eldora worry as Nefario saw Eldora scared knowing it was the glitch that she had, since she had to deal with it too but was stroking her younger daughter's long purple hair but Lucy understood and we're putting her in a bed as she saw Eldora sad.

"She's gonna be okay, as this happened before." Eldora said to them.

Chomper saw the pups crawl over to where Pricat was which was cute because they thought she was their mother and knew Sulley would be curious about her new adopted siblings since she loved Emily but he hoped that Carl and Humu were okay in Hawali.

He saw Eldora sad outside the lab understanding as he knew that Pricat would feel better as the older Purple Minion female explained that she had a glitch like Pricat which she dealt with everyday and had to take medicine everyday.

"Pri will be like this too, Chomper." Eldora told him.

He understood but worried in case Sulley had it too as Eldora assured him she didn't which relieved him seeing Gru there understanding as he hugged Chomper and Eldora knowing that Pricat was stubborn and strong willed so would be okay.

He then saw Kevin there saying Pricat was beginning to stir making them relieved.

She was feeling sick and disoriented making them understand seeing her new pups hug her which made her smile.

"Tankyu guys." Pricat said softly.

"Carl just e-mailed me, that Humu gave birth to twins." Dave said.

Chomper was happy but knew that their family were growing.


	24. Her First Word

That early morning, Pricat felt four little ones nuzzle her awake seeing her new pups that were males, Jet, Kero, Max and Sora but was feeding them milk using her psychic powers which they loved making her smile since she knew Sulley was only a year old and already was a big sister seeing them cuddle her.

"Aw you're welcome guys, as you guys and your big sister Sulley will be friends, I know it." She said seeing them go to sleep as Chomper entered with Sulley in his purple furred arms.

"Somebody was missing her momma." Chomper told her as she took her daughter from her husband.

"Hey sweetie, these are your new little brothers Jet,Kero,Max and Sora.

You guys are gonna be good friends, as you guys get older." Pricat told her.

"Mama." Sulley told her making her smile.

"Aww you said your first word, you're growing up!" Pricat said cuddling her as she smiled.

CChomper was seeing Sulley get sleepy, as Pandora was there because Eldora had told the Guardian Minion that Pricat wasn't well so was using her dream sand to get Sulley fall asleep seeing Chomper kiss Sulley's purple furred forehead leaving the lab.

Pandora knew it was the glitch that their birth mother had the same thing, so was helping her feel better and knew Nefario could help her younger twin because she was a mother but smiled seeing her sister's newly adopted pups.

"I saw these guys on the streets before, the AVL let them go so uappy you found them because they deserve to know what love was or the concept of family." Pandora told her.

Pricat was getting sleepy as Pandora was using her dream sand to help her sleepy knowing that she would get better leaving for now.

Nefario wondered how Pricat had fallen asleep but were leaving the lab to rest.


	25. Hanging Out

Gru and Lucy were worried as it was a stormy night in the area knowing how the Minions and pups hated storms along with the girls hearing whimpering from the Minion living quarters knowing the storm was freaking the Minions and the pups out, seeing Brooke run in followed by Kiko as Lucy understood hugging both Purple Minion pups.

She remembered being afraid of storms when she was little so understood how they felt, hearing Sulley and her brother's crying as the storm upset them, going to Chomper and Pricat's room hearing Pricat singing to them which was sweet seeing the babies calm.

"The storm freaked them out, but we're helping but the others are all freaked out, huh?" She said getting an idea contacting Pandora through her psychic powers.

In a few minutes, the purple furred Guardian Minion was there understanding after Pricat explained, using her dream sand.

"Thanks, Pan." Pricat told her older twin.

"It's what I do as a guardian, sis.

I just hope it hasn't hit Hawali." Pandora told her.

The next morning, there were blue skies outside but everybody was awake after last night, forgetting there had been a Carl and Humu were home from Hawali with their twins Kenai and Kai making everybody surprised.

Gru knew this was adorable since the Twins had Carl's eyes making him smile, knowing Nefario had to give them their first checkup as Carl understood going with them.

Lucy was making breakfast for everybody with Kevin's help but were knowing Kai and Kenai would be good friends to Sulley, her brothers and Emily, since she was feeding Emily who was beside Sulley in her own high chair and Pricat was feeding her and her brothers.

"Wow, more new pups!" Agnes said as Edith agreed seeing Margo had already left for school.

Gru smiled at this as she was a good thing seeing Mark pushing some of the Minions around which irked him.

Dave sighed as he just ignored him.

Gru smiled at that but was drinking coffee.


	26. Bonding Time

Humu smirked as her sons were swimming in the bath tub as they had learnt to swim a little while in Hawali but they were learning to sleep through the night faster than Sulley and her new brothers plus knew Sulley was a little jealous of Kai and Kenai being the centre of attention and had been getting into trouble trying to get rid of them, like trying to send them to a far away destination.

"Okay guys, time to get out okay?" She said lifting them out gently but didn't mind getting wet as she liked the water but drying them off.

Despite being tired since the twin pups had arrived, but she hadn't let on to her Ohana or Carl she was exhausted but was zoning off a little as Carl entered the bathroom seeing the twins get excited.

"Oh geez, Mommy fell asleep again, huh?

We should let her take an nap." He said putting them in diapers and hula skirts as like Kevin, that was their favourite outfit and didn't want to wear anything else even overalls.

Gru had explained it was a phase but saw Pricat making up bottles with chocolate milk making him worry as after Edith had let Sulley try chocolate milk, that was all the Purple Minion toddler wanted to drink making Gru sigh.

He just hoped her brothers were okay since Sulley didn't like Kai and Kenai as Kevin chuckled at this.

"She'll grow out of it, Daf once they become friends or maybe her bugging them is her way of getting their attention." The male Purple Minion said drinking black coffee as Kiko was still asleep after having bad dreams.

"Aww poor kid, but she's gonna be okay, I know it." Lucy said.

She knew that Kevin acted tough but bottled up how he was feeling but knew he expressed it through anger knowing Mark had mentioned Cady and that had seriously made Kevin angry and Dave mad too because he knew Cady disappearing had upset Kevin.

"It's not my fault he gets like that." Mark said.

"It was your fault, now go help Nefario!" Lucy said as he marched off.

They were unaware that Pricat had heard the incident but found Kevin upset but was comforting him since she had been taught that by Lucy.

"T-Thanks Pri." He said.

"We're family right?" she said as he nodded.

They heard laughter as Sulley was being mischievous and bothering Nefario as she saw her eldest pup with the freeze ray afraid she would get hurt, getting it out of her hands but Sulley pouted.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know she was down here plus Chomper was supposed to be watching her as I was with her brothers." Pricat said.

"It's fine but I think you and Sulley need bonding time, since her brothers and then Kai and Kenai came along, she's been seeking attention." Gru said.

"This is true, as we were close when she was born, but since we adopted the boys, Sulley has been like this." Pricat replied as both Emily and Sulley were in the playpen.

"I think you got in big trouble, Sulley." Emily said.

Despite still learning to talk, Emily and Sulley along with Sulley's brothers and Kai and Kenai could understand each other.

"Yeah but it was funny!" Sullry said.

"But Grandpa was mad you broke his new got him and my Daddy mad." Emily replied.

"Your Daddy used to be really cool, then your Mo,my and sisters came along and broke him." Sulley told her.

Pricat then picked Sulley up as Emily dighed


	27. Mall Adventure

Kevin sighed as he along with Dave had to work at Bake My Day in the Paradise Mall since Gru had turned it into an actual cupcake store but Kiko was going too because she wanted to help, since Gru had been impressed by how she had road tested his jeep plus how dangerous was helping with cupcakes?

Kevin saw his pup in awe at the mall and all it's wonders making Gru anxious because letting Purple Minions loose especially in the mall meant chaos but Kiko was just a pup so like any kid, would be excited going anywhere new so underdtood she couldn't run off and cause chaos.

But Gru let Kiko sit at a table in the kitchen, and giving her frosting pens since she would have fun plus like her Dad, she was good at drawing manga which was true.

Gru chuckled at the pup since their customers loved the cupcakes making Gru happy and Kevin smirked as things were going well, plus Kiko was calm.

"Sweetie, let's go take a break.

Uncle Dave can do some for a little bit." Kevin said.

The female Purple Minion pup was excited but out of all the stores, the toy store caught the pup's especially the stuffed animals making Kevin chuckle having playtime with her not minding the stares or whispers of other parents in the store seeing Kiko attracted to a stuffed purple monster.

He knew that it wasn't El Macho but it looked friendly plus Kiko was all over it.

"We should be getting back, okay?" Kevin said as she understood hiding it somewhere she could find it.

They were going back to Bake My Day as Gru saw Kiko getting back to work but Gru was stunned seeing what the pup was drawing on the cupcakes.

"It was inspired by playing in the store with this stuffed purple monster doll." Kevin said making Gru chuckle.

He knew Kiko was adorable despite getting frosting over her purple furred face making the cuteness explode as Kevin was taking a photo since it was cute but were seeing it was almost her nap time and going to get lunch in the food court.

Gru smiled as they were bonding since Kevin sometimes felt left out when around his brothers so happy to have alone time seeing Kiko sleepy and curling up onto Gru's lap which was adorablele since the pups were also bonding with Gru too so was happy that Kiko trusted him already.

"She reminds me of you as a pup, full of beans but sweet." Gru told him.

Kevin nodded as they were drinking coffee but after Kiko took her nap, they were going to Bake My Day but saw a mall cop approach, making Gru sigh knowing it was about Edith as she had always caused mischief here like scuba diving in the mall fountain for coins, stunned she had been fighting.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Gru told him.

Kevin had a feeling some kids were bothering her and good she could stand up for herself even if she got in trouble so we're seeing Kiko stir cuddling Gru making him chuckle.

"Somebody had a good nap, huh?" Gru told her.

"Yep, but are you okay?" she asked.

"Edith just got into trouble but it's okay, we can handle it." Gru told her.

She underdtood but hoped Edith would be okay.


	28. Acting Out

"Sulley, leave Kai alone, and stop being annoying!" Nefario said as it was two years and Sulley was three years old while her brothers were two but to them, she was their leader but planted mischief on them or Kai and Kenai which irritated the adults especially Nefario since they were meant to be close.

"Time out, right now!" Chomper said after seeing Sulley be mean.

It reminded him of Pandora at this age, throwing toys at him and Pricat using her psychic powers but back then, it had been El Macho's fault why Pandora had been cold towards them but it had taken her being cursed by a moonbeam to see the light and hoped that wouldn't happen toSulley.

"Hey Chomp, you sound stressed, is something wrong?" he heard Pandora say.

"Just Sulley as usual, she's like you.

I just don't want her to end up that way!" Chomper said softly.

Pandora understood as she knew something was bothering Sulley and it was why she was acting out this way towards her brothers and cousins.

"Let me talkyo her, once she gets out of time out." the purple furred Guardian Minion told him.

"Tankyu Pan, Pri was concerned."Chomper told her.

After the timer went off, and she said sorry Sulley was out of time out but very happy seeing Pandora going to thee room the little pup shared with her brothers.

"So, Daddy told me you've been really naughty towards. Your brothers but also your cousins huh?

You sure nothing's bothering you?" Pandora said.

"I feel lonely." Sulley said.

"How come, sweetie?" she encouraged her niece.

"Because Mommy and Daddy are always with my brothers and I have nobody to play with my age." Sulley said as Pandora understood.

She knew Sulley's brothers were very close with each other like in a pack so understood knowing what could cheer her niece up.

She took her with her to the North Pole but she was having fun with the other Guardian's but Pandora knew maybe she could get through to her niece explaining this was their little secret making Sulley excited as Pandora saw her get sleepy because it was her nap time.

"Not sleepy..." Sulley said.

Pandora used dream sand which the Purple Minion pup thought was pretty. Falling asleep, deciding to take her back to the Gru house before Pricat worried but trusted her flying back with Sulley tucked up in her arm arriving in Pricat's room.

She was putting her on the bed hearing the door open, seeing her younger twin there smiling knowing she had taken Sulley with her for some mischief making a smile cross Pandora's purple furred face but it faded making Pricat worry.

"You didn't have a run in with Pitch, when Sulley was with you?" She asked.

"No but she told me why she acts like that.

She feels left out.

Since you and Chomp are always doing stuff with the boys and they're their own little pack, she feels lonely." Pandora said.

Pricat understood but wanted to try and be friends with her daughter knowing her older twin was bonding with Sulley so was letting them.


	29. Getting Into The Avl

Eldora was pretty restless as she had been fired from the police force because the other cops were afraid of her but Chomper and Pricat felt bad for their birth mother and wanted to help but Kevin had an idea, she could work at the AVL since she could be an agent in training making Eldora curious.

"Yes you would like it since we started the Minion Division but it would fit you." Kevin told her.

"That's perfect, as you would fit in there but what about your pup?" Chomper asked.

"Somebody could watch her." Eldora told him.

Chomper nodded as he was eating peanut butter making Eldora chuckle.

"Tankyu guys." Eldora told them.

"It's fine, Mom, you need it." Pricat told her.

Gru smiled as he knew that Chomper and Pricat loved Eldora despite only knowing her a few weeks but underdtood they were family knowing Lucy was bonding with the Minions since marrying Gru but Mark wasn't getting along with her.

Kevin knew that Mark was like this but needed help seeing Kyle chasing him making Lucy worry since the monster dog had been irritated by Mark.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Lucy said as Mark scowled.

He wondered why Lucy was being so nice to him

"We're family, Mark." Lucy told him.

He was thinking about this as she cleaned him up but Kai and Kenai were crawling after the girlsas Carl had told them about the girls and their uncles but Humu found it cute since they were adorable pups but would take them to Hawali when they got bigger.

They were looking forward to that day but they loved swimming in the bath tub since they had learnt to swim a few days after being born along with mashed pineapples plus they loved when Humu sang them to sleep while playing the ukulele making the others chuckle.

Chomper was anxious because he hoped that Eldora was allowed to join the AVL seeing Kevin return, saying their birth mother was starting training in the morning.

"Tankyu Kevin." they said hugging him.

"Aww you're welcome." Kevin told them.

He knew Eldora would make a great agent as Pricat nodded.


	30. Accidents Happem

"Come on, I know you can do it, as you guys are very smart." Carl encouraged his sons Kai and Kenai as they were a year old and hadn't walked yet or taken their first steps plus Emily had began walking knowing Sulley had shown her.

"Carl, they'll get it sooner or later.

You sound like Dad, when we were their age." Kevin said.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Kevin heard Kiko ask.

"We were pups once and always getting in mischief, worse than what your cousins get up to, like running off into the mall and running wild in the toy store." Kevin said as she was curious.

"I wanna hear!" she said as he chuckled.

"Okay." he said smirking.

The six year old Purple Minion pup was listening intently but Gru could hear chuckling at the memories knowing the pups woild get ideas but it was harmless seeing Kiko go after Kevin told her to go play, sighing.

He could hear a deviant two year old Sulley not wanting an nap and Pricat trying to sooth her knowing that the kid had begun what human. Parents called the terrible twos but knew both Chomper and Pricat could handle her, seeing the female Purple Minion toddler running, laughing.

"She'll tire herself out, and nap without knowing.

Besides this terrible two thing is a phase." Kevin assured Pricat.

"I hope so and that the boys don't get like this when they turn two, plus Sulley is showing resentment towards them." Pricat told him.

"This is all natural but she'll cool down." Kevin told her.

He was going to watch anime in his and Dave's room and probably sketch after that, as he liked Digimon as it intrested him but liked the fights.

Dave chuckled seeing him on their bed watching anime but sketching knowing these times was when Kevin was calm which surprised him as Purple Minions found it hard to focus but Kevin had taught himself to.

He left him be but knew he would get inspired since he was looking forward to Big Hero 6 coming to the cinema and ordered tickets and knew he would get more ideas from .

SHe saw Lucy with their brothers having fun but Mark scowled at this as he didn't trust Lucy making the others annoyed as the red head was their mother now.

Sometimes they left him alone but Eldora was using the Rockwell in the lab making Kiko impressed but wanted to try as Eldora saw no problem making Dave worry in case she got hurt meaning Kevin would freak seeing Kiko try but fell as Eldora caught her wincing as her arm hurt.

"Mom, you okay?" Pricat asked worried.

"I-It hurts but it's okay.

I had worse injuries as a cop." she said.

Chomper watched as Nefario was bandaging his birth mother's arm but glared at Kiko making the Purple Minion pup run off as Pricat sighed knowing they were both worried but it had been an accident so was going to see if Kiko was okay.

"How come you're not mad?" Kiko asked.

"I know it was an accident but Chomper will cool down." Pricat assured her.

Kiko doubted that as she was taking an nap but she would talk to her uncle later as Pricat left her room but were seeing her asleep as Pandora was with Chomper.


	31. Helping Kokoro Fit In

Lucy smiled as Kevin had made Kokoro a hotbfudgevsundaevsince she was new to the Gru family and we're getting messy knowing she was going to need a bath since some Purple Minions were messy eaters and her little pup was one of them so Lucy knew that Silas never let Kokoro have ice cream because Purple Minions already had a lot of energy as it is.

"Mmmmm this ice cream is good, since Uncle Silas never let me have any." she told them.

"Why do you think that is, sweetie?" Lucy asked.

"Because he thinks I get hyper on it." Kokoro replied.

She was used to Minion antics by now but after being hyper, Kokoro was exhausted and Eldora was scooping her up because it was bedtime but first, Kokoro needed a bath going to the bathroom.

She was putting bubble bath as she was washing her but after drying her off, she put her in pyjamas plus was making up a story and after that, was tucking her in.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." She said kissing her purple furred head.

She was leaving the room seeing that Pricat had put Sulley and her brothers to bed but Kevin was having trouble putting Kiko to bed because she had sleeping problems and in her Big Hero 6 pyjamas seeing him chasing his pup but Kevin knew what might help, going to the kitchen.

He knew hot cocoa would help Kiko to fall asleep, making a mug of it going to Kiko's room seeing her almost bouncing off the walls smelling hot chocolate as she loved it but drinking up, getting sleepy passing out which made him happy tucking her on, putting her Baymax plush near her, seeing her wrap her arms around it, kissing her purple furred head.

Gru was relieved by that knowing they could use this to get Kiko to sleep which was good and were getting some sleep


	32. Creating The Minion Division

Chomper was helping Gru as he liked watching Nefario but building stuff to protect the family in case any villains attempted to break into the Gru house and Lucy a,ong with Eldora were impressed by what he was doing, using his big brain to do amazing things plus Kevin was adding his tech skills to help making Gru impressed knowing how smart Minions were but never let them do their own projects.

He was deciding to let them do their own projects if they had good ideas, seeing Chomper add an alarm system impressing Nefario but knew Chomper and Kevin were skilled in this but they were also super minions protecting the city but Lucy understood.

She knew they were able to take the AVL to a whole new level knowing the Minion Division needed unveiling making Chomper and Kevin the leaders impressing both Purple Minions deciding to inter grate the super minion tech impressing both Gru and Lucy and would recruit any Minion that had potential to help, as Gru nodded.

"You guys are doing good, with your ideas.

I know you guys will change the world." Gru said.

Kevin blushed along with Chomper but were getting to it, and Gru knew it would be a long night, wondering if they would involve the pups as Kevin nodded recruiting Kiko because she could handle the training making Chomper understand seeing Kiko excited.

He was recruiting Pricat too as she was a super minion too and a very powerful one getting help from Pandora because she was a Guardian Minion and helping her with her powers.

She was excited but saw Sulley excited seeing them train making Chomper sigh.

He didn't mind her watching but sighed knowing when she was older, she could join the Minion Division.


	33. Explaining About Other Minions

Gru smiled as he knew he had to tell the Minions something huge, that they weren't the only ones in the world but they were lots all around the world and scared in case they wanted to meet them plus was enrolling the Mijion pups in Minion Elementary, which fitted them compared to human school which didn't really understand them.

"They need to know, Gru you promised to take care of them, remember?" Nefario said seeing the pups playing spies making them chuckle.

"Okay, listen up." Gru said snapping every Minion in the room's attention from what they were doing curious to hear.

"You guys aren't the only Minions in the world, there are thousands of you guys around the globe but I didn't know, plus I enrolled the pups in Minion school." Gru explained, seeing them excited making him sigh, as Kevin sensed his sadness.

Tbe pups were excited to meet other pups as they were good at making friends plus Kokoro would be in Minion kindergarten making the purple minion pup happy but scared knowing there weren't many pups like her as Eldora was excited.

Kevin heard Gru sniffling, as he was upset.

"Daddy, are you scared about us leaving, just because we found out about other Minions?" Kevin asked as he nodded seeing him hug him.

"We're not gonna leave, but we wanna meet others of our kind plus the pups are excited.

Plus we're family." Kevin told him.

Gru wiped the tears away, feeling better as he realised the male purple minion was right, but saw the other Minions around them like a group hug.

"Thanks guys as we are family." Gru said to them, unaware Lucy had seen but underdtood as her husband had been like a father to the Minions before he adopted the girls so knew they woukd be okay seeing them cuddle Gru hearing laughter.


	34. Starting School

**A/N**

**More of the story and know people will enjoy plus April belongs to MinionFan4Ever but just borrowing her.**

**It's Spring and Jewel is starting school but nervous but April and Carl will help her**

* * *

><p>Carl smiled as he was bonding with Jewel whom was the pup he'd had with April but had remarried April since sparks of love had been reignited between them, plus they'd gotten married on Christmas but April was bonding with Kai and Kenai, Carl's pups from his marriage to Humu.<p>

Jewel was starting school in a few days so April was going with her to get her school stuff but sensed she was anxious but was helping her feel better as they were getting gelato.

She knew that Jewel woukd be in minion school not human school but knew that Jewel was very smart and woukd get good grades and it was the making friends thing Jewel woukd have trouble with because she was sweet like her father, meaning othervminion pups might pick on her which she didn't wantbto let happen.

Gru had assured her that Jewel was strong and just needed help but April wasn't so sure as she knew Jewel but she sighed.

Carl saw there was going to beva baseball game on tonight and Kai and Kenai wanted to watch with him but they were starting pre-school to,orrow so April knew that they woukd be tired the next day if they stayed up.

"Theybtake naps at pre-school, April, it's okay." Gru said.

"Okay." April said as both Kai and Kenai were excited but Jewel was playing with her cousins and playing super minions which was fun.

Gru smiled watching them because itbwas cute but it was almost Kiko and Brooke's bedtime.

Jewel underdtood but was sketching as she was good at art but was anxious about school.

Later that night, she was getting herself a soda seeing her Dad and brothers watching baseball but going to her room.

April understood but was seeing what her daughter was doing but knew she would be okay.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kainand Kenai were in the minion pre-school playground, playing catch with a baseball Carl had given them but theybwere havingva good firstvday.<p>

"You think Mommy and Daddy along with Jewel are okay, back home?" Kai asked.

"Hep, plus Jewel,is starting big kid school soon, so she must be really worried about school like severe." Kenai replied.

But somebody caught the ball, a female purple minion with a band-aid on her nose but wasn't giving it back annoying both male pups.

"Can we have our ball back, please?" Kai said.

The female pup pushed him to the ground making Kainannoyed.

"Hey!" Kai yelled as the teacher saw what had happened.

"Kat, did you take their ball without asking again?" the teacher asked..

"Yes Mommy, sorry." she told her giving the ball back.

"That's Kat, Ms Denning's pup but she's naughty, so naughty she doesn't have friends." one of the other pups to,d Kai and Kenai.

"Oh, but we have Purpke minions in our family, so we can help Kat." Kenai said making the other pups worry.


	35. Making Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like **

**Kai and Kenai are trying to befriend Kat at school **

* * *

><p>Latervaftervschool, both Kai and Kenai were in their room thinking about how to help Kat as they knew that she needed friends but maybe they could be her first ones but we're knowing she was sweet.<p>

"Whatcha ya doing?" Brooke asked them, as they were explaining.

"Ooh, maybe you guys can help her." Brooke said to them hearing something smash knowing Kevin was playing golf in the house again knowing Gru woukd be angry seeing Kevin gulp.

"Ooh, Dad's gonna yell loud!" Edith said gettingvready for karate but Lucybsaw Phil cleaning up the vase Kevin had broken.

"It's Ojay, nobody got hurt." Lucy told him.

Jewel Kai giggled as they were playing but Carl wondered how his sons's first day at pre-school had gone but would ask at bedtime.

Jewel was helping Gru with something but she hoped that her brothers were okay seeingbthem playing and having fun

* * *

><p>The next day, at pre-school Kai and Kenai were playing with toy cars in class seeing Kat playing with action figures but other female minion pups were teasing her for being like a boy, making Kai and Kenai mad at them because itbwas okay for girl pups to,play with action figures as they approached, making her anxious.<p>

"Hey there, those action figures are cool, but you shouldn't let those other pups tease you because it's awesome to play with this stuff.

We're Kai and Kenai Gru, but beingbthe teacher'so pup must be rough, so that's why you're naughty." Kai told her.

"I guess, but the other pups tease me for being like a boy, because I don't wear pink or play with barber dolls." Kat said making them understand.

"How come you haveca band-aid on your nose?" Kenai asked.

"I got hurt while skateboarding the other day, but it's okay." Kat told them.

"Cool." both pups said making Kat smile.

She was liking having friends for the first time which made the other pups stunned because no one dared to play with her.

"I guess they were wrong." Kai told her.

* * *

><p>That night Jewel was anxious because she was starting school tomorrow and knew other pups might be mean to her, but her mother had given her advice which had helped her feel a little better, while gettingvready for bed but April understood sitting on her bed.<p>

She was telling her about when she started schol but were relaxing getting sleepy as she kissed her goodnight leaving the room but she was seeing Carl drinking coffee, telling her about her day,

"Jewel is anxious about her first day of school Carl, we need to help her out.

Carl nodded as he was drinking up but was checking up on her seeing Jewel asleep in bed but was letting her rest.


	36. Developing Powers

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope MinionFan4Ever likes.**

**The pups are starting minion school but anxious and will be okay, as their parents will help.**

* * *

><p>Lucy giggled knowing the pups were excited about starting minion school since they had learned there were minion pups all over the world plus Kai and Kenai were loving pre-school plus had a play date with Kat and her brother Kero who was in first grade but Kiko was unsure about starting school because other minion pups might be mean to her because she was a purple minion pup.<p>

"Sweetie, you have to give others a chance, besides you just have to be yourself, since we like you being you." Lucy assured her plus Pricat's daughter Sulley was starting kindergarten so she was anxious too since she didn't have many friends.

Chomper was worrying along with Pricat seeing Sulley wearing her Elsa dress as it was her favourite thing to wear besides her overalls.

"She'll be fine, as she's tough." Gru told them.

They hoped so as they were taking her to school but she was quiet making them underdtand because the first day was always the scariest knowing if she made a friend, it would be okay.

Arriving at the school, Sulley was scared making Pricat underdtand putting something around her neck, a charm like the one she wore.

"Ooh, Tankyu mommy." she told her.

"Yes, it might help you feel better, about starting school." Pricat said.

Sulley nodded going into class but Pricat was wiping proud tears away goingbto join Chomper making him understand knowing the older pups were okay going home.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Kai and Kenai were playing super heroes with Kat and Kero but having fun since they liked pre-schol, now they had a friend but Kat was curious about the lab making Kai and KenaI worry as they were unaware that Gru was quiet, but they guessed that they were okay, seeing some of their uncles working on things.<p>

"Ooh, your house has cool toys!" Kat said as they were playing making Gru worry but knew they were okay because they were minion pups but saw Eldora curious.

"What're you guys doing down here, it's not a playground!" Carl said.

"SorTy Daddy, Kat was curious but we're being careful." Kenai said laid back.

Carl sighed as April had made cookies but surprised seeing her younger pups and their friends in the lab.

Kat was feeling the lab shake as it was an earth quake making the pups scared.

Pricat was using her psychic powers to quell the earthquake relieving them.

Eldora saw her daughter pass out knowing that she was tired and needed an nap seeing Chomper there wondering what was wrong as Eldora explained as he was taking her to their room but knew she needed to rest because beingva mother and helping out made her tired.

He was goingbto pick Sulleynup from school hoping things had gone okay, but saw her hug him making him relieved but she was telling him about her day, hoping her mother was okay after he had explained her mother was taking an nap.

"She's gonna be Ojay, right Daddy?" Sulley asked.

"Yes, once your mommy rests." Chomper explained getting her milk and cookies seeing the cookies fly over to her on the plate hovering making him smile knowing she had psychic powers like her mother which had just emerged seeing Dave's new pup, Ponyo scared.

"Some of your cousins aren't used to your powers but it's okay, but your ,mommy will teach you how to use them, since she has them too." Chomper said.

"Does she have powers like Aunt Pandora?" Sulley asked.

"I don't know sweetie, maybe." Chomper told her.


	37. Easing His Worry

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope MinionFan4Ever likes**

**Chomper is worrying about Pricat but she can take care of herself**

* * *

><p>That evening, Pricat was helping Sulley with her growing powers which was why she had given her daughter that charm but saw it was her bedtime making the female purple minion pup sigh.<p>

"I wanna do more stuff with my powers, I can sleep in school." Sulley told her.

"Sweetie you need your rest as you're still growing, and pups need their rest to grow big and strong." Pricat told her using dream sand since like Kevin, she was half Guardian.

She kissed Sulley's purple furred head leaving her be seeing April putting Kai and Kenai to bed while Carl was with Jewel.

She saw Chomper quiet as earlier had worried him seeing her exhausted, making her understand hugging him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Pricat told him.

He wasn't so sure as he cared about her, plus worried she might get hurt, and cared about her a lot seeing Pandora there but she understood Chomper's fear knowing her younger twin would be okay, but knew things would be okay.

But that night, Chomper couldn't sleep as he had been given bad dreams by Pitch. Making Pricat worry because she cared about him knowing that he loved her but saw Pandora there.

She was calming Chomper down but she saw him asleep but left him be.

* * *

><p>Sulley was awake and dressed but she saw her mother making breakfast using her powers impressing the female purple minion pup trying to help but Pricat underdtood seeing her levitate pancakes on plates onto the table, making Chomper smile seeing this but was drinking juice seeing her giggle.<p>

Gru smi,ed entering since Lucy told him that Sulley had powers like her mother but Pricat was helping her but saw her eating along with the other pups, seeing Kai and Kenai enter running, hitting each other with cushions giggling seeing April there taking the cushions from her sons.

"Sorry Mommy, we were just goofing around, plus Daddy started it!" Kenai said making her chuckle knowing it was true seeing them eat up plus they had gotten trikes for the since they wanted to learn to ride bikes like big pups.

Gruknew they were going to work on them when Kai and Kenai were at pre-schoo,since Kat was their age and learning to ride a scooter making Carl giggle seeing them play as Lucy sawJewel fix lunches which impressed Gru.

Carl knew his pup was trying to help plus Jewrl was learning to skate board impressing her little brothers so Tbey could do stunts.

Pricat saw Kevin there opening the fridge getting maple syrup but his purple furred hands jitter making him worry as he needed to get Kevin to an AVL doctor.


	38. Zoning Off

**A/N**

**More of the story and Kai and Kenai get new trikes but havingbfun since they want to learn how to ride.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

><p>Kai and Kenai were surprised seeing trikes for them when they got home after pre-school as April knew they would like them but they had been tricked out like they'd done to Agnes's bike once but hadn't told Gru about it but smiled as they were riding around the neighbourhood plus the ice cream truck was here, making them excited because minions loved ice cream, more than bananas and pizza.<p>

Their parents had flagged down the truck making Gru smi,e but worried knowing the guy in the truck got annoyed by this but smiled seeingbthem get their ice cream but leaving, as he smiled seeingbthem eat up as the truck left.

Gru saw them hyped up but knew it was okay because he was used to it.

Lucy underdtood but she saw Eldora by herself making Pricat underdtand but knew her mother was shy like her leaving her be.

Chomper saw Kiko in her super suit because she was with her Dad learning to be a super minion which the other pups thought was cute.

Kiko sighed as she knew Eldora was like a grandmother to them but she was wild sometimes but could handle it.

She knew that she had to keep her grades up if she wanted to be a super minion like her Dad, Chomper and Pricat.

Chomper chuckled but was worried seeing Pricat zone out taking her to their room knowing that she needed an nap.

Eldora knew that she would be okay as she had been like this but mediating helped her but knew she would be okay

* * *

><p>Sulley was concerned about her mother but Chomper knew it was to with Pricat's glitch but she had hidden it from Sulley because she didn't want to scare her but she was trying to read to her the way Pricat told her and her cousins stories before bed, as Pandora understood but would help her sister out, making Chomper relieved seeing Kiko in her Big Hero 6 pyjamas running around.<p>

Pandora saw Kevin chuckle at his pup's mischief knowing she was getting good grades but not doing well making friends understanding but woukd help her out seeing her run around but she smiled as she was going to her room.

"Kev, you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Just Kiko, she has trouble making friends at school, and gets into fights, as I got a call from her teacher." Kevin told her.

"Ohhh I see, but she is sweet, and cute." Lucy told him.

Kevin nodded as he was eating cookies and making his pup a snack seeing Kiko bouncing on the bed but fell off whimpering as Kevin ran in seeing she was hurt but gettingbher arm in a cast but proud of her for being brave.

"You think Hiro or the rest of Big Hero 6 get hurt?" Kiko asked.

"Probably but it's okay, we have to be careful." Kevin told her as they were eating.

After a while, she was out like a light as Kevin kissed her purple furred head as she was cuddling her plush Baymax doll.

Chomper smiled as Sulley was helping him with her mother but he was reading to them which was cute.


	39. Into the Woods

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope that people like **

**Some of the pups are going camping as they're in Pup Scouts and earning badges plus April, Eldora and Pricat have the house to themselves**

* * *

><p>knew that the pups were excited about going camping as they were in Pup Scouts, the minion version of Cub scouts and they were pretty good at it earning lots of badges plus Kai and Kenai had just joined and knew the weekend was the perfect time to earn badges since Kiko had just earned her Fire Making badge which made Gru anxious in case she got ideas, but Kevin knew she wouldn't.<p>

He, Chomper and Carl along with Dave we're going too to bond but were bringing candy among other things to have fun but for April, Eldora and Pricat, it was a quiet weekend plus Sulley was too little for Pup Scouts yet so looking forward to having fun with her mother, aunt and grandmother plus Gru a,ong with Lucy and the girls were gone all weekend meaning they had the house to themselves.

Kiko and her cousins who were going on the camping trip were wearing their scout uniforms and sashes which had badges on them making their parents proud, and Carl would help his sons earn some badges making April smile taking a photo.

"We should get going, as the ride to the campsite is gonna be long." Carl said kissing April as they left but the four females high fived since things would be like a slumber party making Sulley excited because she hadn't been to one yet.

April was ordering pizzas making them excited since Gru and the others had left and they were in pyjamas but having fun.

"I hope the guys are okay out there, since the woods can be unpredictable." Pricatv said to them.

"There could be bears out there, so they might have to fight them." Sulley told them as Pricat giggled at her daughter.

Eldora knew that the guys would be fine so we're drinking soda.

They were listening to their kind of music, which the boys found annoying sometimes.

* * *

><p>At the campgrounds, Kevin, Chomper and the others had set up tents but Carl knew that the girls were havingbfun by themselves since they were gone along with Gru and the others but their pups were in their sleeping bags so was texting the girls, but they were okay.<p>

Chomper was excited about tomorrow but saw the others asleep as he hoped that things were okay so was relieved hoping nothing weird would happen and the next morning after breakfast, they were doing archery making the pups excited gettingvready making Dave and Kevin chuckle.

They were joining in but getting bulls eyes impressing Kiko and her cousins but saw Kai and Kenai having trouble but helping them.

"Tankyu, since we're not good at it, like you guys." Kai said as Kenai nodded but Kiko knew that they were getting good at it.

"Told ya you guys could it." Kiko told them.


	40. Adopting Another Pup

**A/N**

**More of the story and hope people like.**

**While the guys are camping, Pricat is helping Sulley make friends **

* * *

><p>was sketching as she had been with Pandora all night making Sulley happy because she loved her mother's stories plus was going on a play date since she was shy like her mother so her father felt that making new friends would help Sulley get more confident because she had a lot to show others.<p>

April understood as Kai and Kenai loved playing with Kat but we're making more friends through play dates which made her and Carl proud of them so were hoping that the same woukd work for Sulley since she needed friends but was seeing Pricat go with her.

"You think Jake's gonna be nice, Mommy?" Sulley asked her.

Pricat underdtood as she was explaining that Jake was nice and in her class since Sulley was always hiding in class which bothered her.

Sulley was shy entering the house but was seeing toys in the minion pup's room so were curious but saw Jake enter seeing Sulley hide making him understand.

"Hey, I don't bite!" he said to her.

"I just find it hard, to make friends." Sulley told him.

He understood but was smiling at how cute they were but we're havingbfun, making Pricat relieved knowing her pup might have made a friend.

* * *

><p>Chomper was happy seeing that his nephews and nieces were earning badges but happy that Sulley had made a friend making him happy and was making Carl and Kevin happy since the others understood because Sulley was always shy, but knew that she would be okay.<p>

Later on Sunday afternoon, theybwere home but April giggled hearing Jewel, Kai and Kenai tell her aboutbtheirvweekend as Pricat smiled kissing Chomper because she had missed him making him understand but was seeing Carl kiss April.

They were seeing Gru home along with Lucy and the girls so we're ordering take out because theybwere tired to cook but Lucy had a feeling things had been intresting while they'd been gone making Pricat nod.

But she wa adopting another minion pup who needed a good home but it was a purple minion female but Chomper understood since they had been foster minions themselves so understood but felt it was adorable.

"We will tell Sulley soon, but we should go to the shelter and tuck our new pup in." Chomper said.

Pricat nodded as they would tuck Sulley in when they got back.


	41. Getting Used To An New Pup

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like**

**Chomper and Pricat are gettingbtheir new pup, Bloom but excited and nervous**

* * *

><p>that Pricat couldn't sleep because it had been a few days and theybwere gettingbtheir new pup today, hoping that their daughter Sulley woukdn't be jealous when they brought Bloom home later making him understand but was getting her calm, seeing Pandora use dream sand as she was relieved.<p>

"She's gonna be okay Chomp, but we have to let her relax, because Bloom needs you plus Sulley will get along with her." the guardian minion told him.

The male purple minion sighed as he nodded but was hoping that things would be okay.

Later that morning, theybwere eating breakfast but the pups were gettingvready for school but Sulley was unaware that Shevwas gettingvan new sister wearing her Elsa dress to school making Pricat smile.

Gru nodded as he knew that they hadn't told Sulley but would soon when she got home soon, going to the AVL shelter seeing Bloom excited and hug them making Chomper chuckle.

They were going to the house but Bloom was excited making them smile as Gru was surprised by this since he knew that Chompervand Pricat had a lot of love but knew Sulley was goingbto freak.

Chomper sighed because he knew Sulley would understand.

* * *

><p>Sulley was shocked seeing her mother had added bunk beds in her room when she got home from school, but Pricat sighed as she saw Bloom there hugging her but Sulley pushed her away making Pricat sigh, knowing this was goingbto happen.<p>

"This is your new sister Bloom sweetie, and we're gonna have fun." Pricat told her.

Sulley wasn't happy but Bloom sighed as it was like being in the shelter making Pricat understand but knew that like Bloom, she had grown up under foster care like Chompervask well, something Sulley woukd never know.

Bloom was surprised that had happened to her new parents growing up which was why they clicked but scared of her sister not liking her like potential owners not wanting her along with other minion families.

"GivecSulley time, sweetie, okay?" Pricat told her.

"I'll try." Bloom told her.

Pricat hugged her making Sulley jealous.

Kiko understood but knew she was planning something in that mind of hers hoping she woukdn't do anything too crazy since Nick was new but she liked him.

"I'm just gonna scare her, into thinking being in this family is tough." Sulley told her making Kiko worry but had to tell her Dad but Kevin frowned at this because he and his brothers had been adopted by Gru.

Plus Sulley's parents had grown up under foster care so they had a lot of love to give another pup who needed a home as loving and wonderful as this one plus the girls had grown up in an orphanage before Gru had adopted them.

"I never knew that, our cousins were adopted too, that's cool!" Kiko said.

Kevin chuckled at his pup as she got it right off the bat, plus she and the other pups were planning to welcome Bloom into the family which the adults thought was sweet but they saw Bloom crying, running into the lab making Chomper worry.

"I think I know who scared her, Sulley.

Kiko warned me that Sulley was planning to scare her out of the family, but she is just a pup and scared that you and Pricat won't love her anymore." Kevin told him.

"That's not true!" Chompervsaid comforting Bloom as April understood since Kai and Kenai had accepted her as their mother.

She knew that Chomper and Pricat were very good parents and would figure it out.

Sulley was hiding but Pricat understood what she had done was bad but assuring her it was okay and that she and Chomper loved her and Bloom equally making Sulley understand plus surprised that her parents had grown up in foster care making Pricat nod, and shoukd have told her daughter.

"Maybe you guys shoukd talk, as she wants to be your sister." Pricat told her unaware Eldora had been listening but hearing her younger daughter describe how she and Chomper grew up had made her sad.

She had never meant to leave them there at thevAVL shelter as babies but she had no choice and had done it out of love.

"Mom, you okay, why're you sad?" Pricat asked.

"Hearing you talk made me feel sad, as I never knew that would happen to you or your brother." Eldora told her.


End file.
